1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having an improved cylinder housing for easily assembling or attaching the other parts or devices to the cylinder housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant has developed various kinds of typical air compressors for generating pressurized air. U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,110 B1 discloses one of the typical air compressors which includes a cylinder housing having an outlet tube.
A pipe is required to be further provided and secured or attached to the outlet tube of the cylinder housing, and a nozzle is required to be coupled to the pipe with a coupler, for allowing the air from the cylinder housing to flow to the nozzle.
The other devices or parts may not be easily secured or attached or coupled to the cylinder housing of the air compressor.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.